


Sick In Bed

by arlisity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlisity/pseuds/arlisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is sick in bed, but Natsu doesn't know what to do to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'm not that good at writing so -_-

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked Mira. Lucy is usually early, and she's always at the guild. Except for when they are at missions, of course. 

"Oh, she came earlier, but left soon after because she wasn't feeling well," she said before going off to serve Juvia. 

"Thanks," Natsu said before leaving the guild. "Oi, stripper, put on some clothes!" With that Natsu left. He walked for a while before finally reaching Lucy's place. The window was wide open, which was rare. He climbed up to see everything dark. Lucy was one her bed with heaps on blankets onto of her, but her teeth chattered as she shivered. He walked over to her and touched her head.

"She's colder than Gray," Natsu muttered under his breath. "Even with all these covers on her."

Natsu went into her kitchen and turned on the lights. He tried making soup, and he followed the directions in the cook book he found, but he ended up over-heating it. Not his fault Igneel never taught Natsu how to cook. He went on her couch and put on the TV, but there was nothing on.

The only thing running through my mind was Lucy. He wondered how he can help her. To tell the truth, the only things he's good at is destroying things, fighting, and over-heating. He didn't think any of those can help her out know, especially the first two. 

Lucy's teeth were clenched and she kept on moving to find a warm enough position. The only sound Natsu could hear was her teeth chattering from being too cold and her slow heart beats. He watched as she moved, not being able to take my eyes off her. Her blonde hair was sticking out in every direction and her clothes were all crumpled up. 

"S-so c-c-cold.... Na... Natsu..." she muttered under her breath. A grin came on Natsu's face as he finally thought of a way to help Natsu. The only way he can help. Since he was a Fire Dragon Slayer, his body produces a huge amount of body heat.

He got up from the couch and slipped into Lucy's bed. He hesiated a little before slipping his arm around Lucy's. He moved her a little closer. 

The Celestial Mage unconciously moved closer to her heat source as her chattering and shivering slowly came to an end. Her heart rate increased until it was back to normal, and Natsu grinned to himself. Glad I can do something besides be destructive, Natsu thought in his head. 

"Natsu..." mumbled Lucy, moving unbelievably close to Natsu, with her head on his chest. Lucy held Natsu in what was suposed to be a death grip, not wanting to let her heat source ever leave her.

Natsu chuckled quietly at Lucy. He watched her peaceful face while she was sleeping, a small smile on it. Natsu didn't know what was wrong with him. Over the past few weeks, he's been getting over-protective of Lucy, and hated when other guys got close to Lucy. Everytime he saw Lucy's smile, he would burn up. He would always want to be next to her, and sometimes...

He couldn't control his inner dragon.

Whatever it was, Natsu knew that Lucy wouldn't feel the same. They were just best friends, comrades. Besides, the princess never falls in love with the dragon. It's always the prince. Someone smart, handsome and could protect Lucy whenever she was in danger.

Natsu's wasn't smart. He was probably as dense as a cow, but he could protect Lucy. But he can also put her in danger. Natsu didn't want to risk that. Lucy deserves someone better than Natsu. Even if Natsu did... Even if Natsu did love her and would do anything to make her happy, Lucy deserves the best. And that certainly wasn't him.

Natsu looked down at his sleeping angel. He kissed the top of her forehead, before saying; "I love you, Luce."

He closed his eyes and went into a deep slumber.

***

When Lucy woke up the next morning, she was feeling better than she had yesterday. Of course though, she had slept for a whole day. When she tried to move, she found out she couldn't. She opened one of her eyes to see a sleeping Natsu, with his head in the crook of her neck. 

"...love...Lucy..." mumbled Natsu, tightening his grip.

"Na...tsu?" said Lucy, trying to comprehend what he had just said. "He could be talking about somethine else..."

She waved it off and used all her force to get up, but his grip was too tight. She laid in abed and sighed. A few minutes went by, until Natsu's grip lightened enough for her to be able to get up. She began walking to the bathroom, when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Don't... leave Lucy..." mumbled Natsu, still in his sleeping state. Lucy smiled a little before going back and placing a kiss on Natsu's cheek. His let go and Lucy went to go take a shower.

Unknown to the Celestial Mage, Natsu had woken up long before her. His cheeks became a little bit pink. 

We're just friends... Right? Natsu thought in his head. 

-

Lucy sinked down lower into the bath so it was now covering her nose.

Did Natsu...? she began to ask, but she stopped herself. Of course he did, that's the kind of guy Natsu is. And that's why I love him.

***

Mira smiled as she saw Happy rush into the guild, with the camera around his neck. People gathered around when he set the camer on the bar table.

"I got the pictures," said Happy. Mira set a plate of two big fish in front of Happy before scrolling through the pictures. She fangirl over the pictures where Natsu climbed in bed with Lucy, where he kissed her forehead, and when Lucy kissed his cheek. 

"I think you deserve and extra fish!" said Mira. As soon as she said that, Lucy and Natsu came into the guild.

"What's going on?" asked Natsu. Mira held up the camer that had the picture of Natsu kissing Lucy. Mira had a wicked grin on her face.

"What exactely were you guys doing yesterday?" Mira asked. Levy crept next to Lucy.

"What were you guys doing?" she asked. 

Natsu and Lucy both blushed red.


End file.
